Get Out of the Kitchen
"Get Out of the Kitchen" is the twelfth episode of Inanimate Fight-Out. Coverage The episode begins with Triangle and Disk talking about their lost after jack came back, Disk notices that the rest of their team is missing until Board and Mp3 show up, Mp3 is seen reading a book about a talking Cola Can, then DS shows up saying that the Cola Can sounds very familier, Dr.Lemon says that it is the stupidist thing he's ever heard and kicks Mp3, later on Computer Screen tells the contestants to meet him at the dining hall, the challenge is a cooking challenge and everyone prepares for their foods, however LSU Book and Star are fighting because LSU Book is shown to not be a real object. This causes frustration to the four object team and both LSU Book and Star don't work together. DS decides that they should make Italian themed recipes. Jack gets to handle pasta, Coaster gets to handle lasagna Soda Can gets to handle the pizza. Frisbee is shown cutting what seems to be pickles, only for LSU Book to say that she and Ball. They do so and Star says that the first chance they get put up for elimination again, then he'll gladly help Frisbee vote her off. Frisbee agrees, much to LSU Book's annoyance, so much that she kicks the two to Ball, which has Star pop Ball.Team Plum get the ingredients for their food and DS says that they can win. Lightning Bolt whispers to Mp3's ear, Mp3 says that she has a cook book for their meals, Lightning Bolt would help out with the recipes and says that if they were to get the high score, Mp3 says that they'll be wieners, only to catch her mistake and correct herself and say winners. All teams finish their meals, LSU Book suggests that Star guards the food, however, Star gets hungry and starty eating the turkey. Computer Screen gives Team Plum 8/10, and says that Team Tomato is next. Mp3 says that they're done and tells them to get the first meal. At Team Plum's kitchen, Jack is shown raising the temperature on the oven, DS notices and slaps his hand away from it suggesting that he'll burn the food within.He tells Dr. Lemon that the pasta looks disgusting and that he needs to make it appealing or Computer Screen won't like it. Dr. Lemon asks if it looks like he cares. DS gets fed up with the team and shows them that he would look in the oven to see how the meal is going, but then the open explodes causes the team to be covered in soot. DS then scolds Jack on telling him that this is what happens when he sets the oven's temperature too high. Computer Screen then goes over to them and asks what's going on here. Dr. Lemon then says that DS blew up the oven, and Computer Screen scolds him telling him that ovens don't grow on trees and that they're expensive. He then says that they have to find another way to cook, because they're falling behind within each second. Jack says that they have to hurry and find another way to cook the food, while VLC says that Computer Screen is needed in the judging room. He sees that Team Tomato prepared a quiche and steak and fries. Computer Screen then gives them a 9/10 for the quiche, and a 7/10 on the steak. Team Pizza see that Star ate the turkey, and Frisbee kicks him out of the kitchen to the judging room, and Computer Screen sees that most of the turkey had been eaten by Star. Star says that there's some turkey still on the bones, Computer Screen eats a piece of the remaining turkey and gives them a 4/10. He ten says that it's time for the second meal. Disk points out that they already gave Computer Screen their second meal and that they'll wait. Triangle tells her to shut up, which annoys her, and Lightning Bolt tells both of them to stop, and that if they lose, they will vote either of them out, much to Triangle's annoyance. Computer Screen tries out Team Pizza's second meal and gives it a 6/10. Because Team Plum had their oven destroyed, they had to improvise, one way they did it was by burning Coaster in order to finish the lasagna. Computer Screen doesn't like this but gives them credit for improvising and gives them 5/10. He then asks VLC what the results are and says that Team Tomato has 16 points, Team Plum has 13, and Team Pizza has 10. Team Plum gives their dessert pizza, and asks how they prepared it, to which DS replies that they used Soda Can to make it, showing Soda Can from behind being empty. Computer Screen doesn't like the pizza that they made and gives them a 3.10. Computer Screen has Team Tomato go next and says that they need only one point. They then give him their food and Crystal points out that they used good ingredients on it. However that causes Computer Screen's mouth to be set on fire, causing VLC to get a bottle of water for Computer Screen, so that the flames can dissolve. He then says that the food was terrible and gives them a 0/10. Team Pizza then has them ready to give him their dessert. However because of Team Tomato's food being spicy, he can't eat anything and says that his taste buds are out, so he has VLC taste the food so he can give the points, this causes VLC to be excited and say that watching Computer Screen eat all that food is making him hungry. VLC then chows down on their dessert and says that he gives them an 8/10, which means that Team Pizza wins the challenge with the highest amount of points. Because both Team Plum and Team Tomato were tied with 16 points, they were both up for elimination. Jack says that it doesn't make sense, but Mp3 says that does and says that the rules say that in case of a tie on two teams, then it'd be decided on a elimination. At the elimination bleachers they're all sitting down to see who is safe, in the end, Disk and Soda Can both wind up being eliminated. Trivia * This was the longest episode of Inanimate Fight-Out, up until Starlit Darkness was created. *This is the first time Computer Screen is shown with his own mouth set. *This whole episode is heavily based on Total Drama Island Episode 10: "If You Can't Take the Heat". *This is the only time that Team Plum has been put up for elimination before the teams dissolve. Mistakes * Some lines for Crystal, Frisbee and LSU Book were recorded with two different voice actors. * When Lightning Bolt points out that Triangle and Disk have been fighting all day and says that it has to stop, Lightning Bolt clearly had a flub on the line "And this has got to stop.", this is evident as when he says the line, it isn't fixed, leaving him saying "And this has to got to stop." * Triangle says that at least she isn't a legless female that sounds like a guy when arguing with Disk in the kitchen, Disk however does have legs, and what Triangle should've said that she wasn't an armless female who sounds like a guy. Category:Episodes